


Smile

by doingwords



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cameras, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingwords/pseuds/doingwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no excuse for inviting Adrian back to his place mere hours after he lost his shot at the NXT title. No excuse for leading Adrian into his bedroom, kissing him and stripping him and letting Adrian take him from behind. None. Not a one.</p><p>Set after NXT 8/14/14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> [Thirsty Thursday](http://thirstythursdaywrassleedition.tumblr.com/post/94760548374/we-need-a-tyler-breeze-selfie-as-hes-in-the-throes-of) Tumblr prompt.

Tyler attributed the first time he fucked Adrian to concussion symptoms. The second time, he was feeling fat and Adrian had the good sense to call him ‘pretty boy.’ But there was no excuse for inviting Adrian back to his place mere hours after he lost his shot at the NXT title. No excuse for leading Adrian into his bedroom, kissing him and stripping him and letting Adrian take him from behind. None. Not a one.

Adrian now had him flipped on his side, spooning him. Tyler turned his face into his pillow, moaned and cursed and closed his eyes as his entire world centered on Adrian’s confident stroke, on the sweet burn of his cock sliding in and out of him.

“You sound so bloody hot right now,” Adrian murmured in his ear, punctuating the statement with an abrupt thrust that made him gasp. “It’s too bad I can’t see your pretty face.” 

Except there was a way.

Tyler reached for his phone, which he’d left charging on the nightstand by his bed. Adrian was already laughing as Tyler unlocked his iPhone, then opened the camera app. The image reflected back at him was his own, with Adrian hiding behind his damp hair so all he could see were his eyes. But Adrian stared right into the lens. Tyler hated how much that turned him on. 

“Just as I thought,” Adrian said, and Tyler watched as Adrian nosed a lock of blond hair off his temple, “Very pretty.”

Adrian slung his arm around Tyler’s middle so that it crossed up over his chest, hand hooked over Tyler’s left shoulder, and the sudden, furious assault of his hips caused Tyler to nearly drop his phone. “Fuck—!” Every forward movement hit _just_ right, and Tyler could barely keep his eyes open, much less take a selfie. He silently swore to kick Adrian in the face for every embarrassing sound he wrung out of him, though that barely counted as a threat compared to what he planned to do when Adrian stopped altogether. “What the f—”

“Here, lemme get that.” Adrian slipped his left arm under Tyler’s head, and Tyler was too spent to protest when Adrian grabbed his phone. With the camera still in selfie mode, Tyler could see Adrian smirking behind his head, could see—and _feel_ —his mouth brush against his ear. “Better?”

Adrian began a slow push/pull that dragged yet more sounds from his throat. When Tyler finally spoke, his voice shook. “Y-yeah.” 

_Click, click, click_. “Ohh, look at you,” Adrian said. _Click, click, click_. “You’re gorgeous.”

And Tyler would have replied with “I know” had Adrian not rolled him onto his stomach and started fucking him _so hard_ that he lost all coherence. Their bodies moved in glorious synchronization and the bed rattled with their weight, his walls nearly dropping all the framed pictures he had of himself. When the coiled spring inside him snapped and he finally came, Tyler made a sound foreign even to his own ears, a strangled cry that scrubbed his throat raw. He sank like an anchor into the mattress, scarcely aware that Adrian was still fucking him until he’d slammed home one final time, groaning in his ear in that marble-mouthed Geordie accent he’d come to know and tolerate. 

Cool air rushed over his body as Adrian pulled out and crashed beside him, panting, shiny with sweat. Tyler watched as Adrian yanked off the condom he’d been using, frowned when he saw him toss it on the floor. “You’re picking that up later.”

Adrian nodded, clearly in no mood to be cute. “Sure.”

Tyler rolled over and snatched his phone back from Adrian’s grip. He opened the photo gallery and was greeted with picture after gorgeous picture of himself in the throes of passion—eyes closed, mouth open, head tilted back. Adrian was not in any of them, which made it easier to distance himself from the fact that Adrian caused these faces in the first place. 

“Inspecting my work?”

“Of course.” Tyler stopped on a picture where the light formed a halo over his head. Maybe later, if he was feeling kind, he’d commend Adrian on his photo-taking skills. He was about to slide to the next picture when he felt a grope to his side, a brush of lips to his arm. They’d fucked three times now, and he still didn’t know what to make of these notes of affection. They definitely didn’t make his heart race. Nope. “You’re being weird.”

“Weird?” Though Adrian didn’t seem convinced of his weirdness, he respectfully backed off. “Do you want me to stop?”

Tyler knew what a ‘yes’ would mean. He also knew what a ‘no’ would mean. And he also knew how much he hated Adrian and his uggo face and his stupid ears. He hated, hated, hated him. 

“No.” 

Adrian smiled, then bumped his nose on Tyler’s shoulder. “Good.” 

And maybe he should have been angry at how Adrian so comfortably burrowed under his arm, at the nerve he showed upon taking his phone in hand, at the manner in which he squeezed into his life like he thought himself a missing piece of it. But then Adrian looked into the phone the way he did, at a surprisingly flattering angle, his eyes trained on Tyler and only Tyler, and he thought maybe… maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if he allowed this little troll into more than just his bed. 

“Now then, Breezey.” The camera caught Adrian’s head on his shoulder, the extreme tilt of his own head in order to fit it into the frame. It couldn’t see the way his arm draped across Adrian’s chest, or how Adrian’s free hand cupped his hip, his thumb caressing. “Hold that pose, and smile.”


End file.
